Trump Kingdom
(or Splendorius in Glitter Force Doki Doki) was a kingdom which is featured in the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, also the place where Cure Sword, Dabyi, Sharuru, Lance, Raquel, Princess Marie Ange, and Sir Jonathan were born. The place was under Princess Marie Ange's control where peace and happy things were before the Selfish King had invaded the land by turning everyone into a Jikochuu. The place first appeared in episode 7 of the season, in a flashback. Since Selfish King is the last monarch of the Trump Kingdom and retired from the throne, Sir Jonathan stepped in as the first president of the . History In Peace Everyone was happy and in peace. Princess Marie Ange was happy and made people happier by making music and Cure Sword sang songs. Under Selfish King's control One day, the Selfish Trio, along with the Selfish King turned people into Jikochuus and made the kingdom turn bad, but Princess Marie Ange coudn't let people just turn into Jikochuus and she decided to fight them along with her servants and her friend, Cure Sword. Princess Marie Ange was helping, but she didn't have enough power and gave up as she was locked up in a tower full of transporting mirrors. Cure Sword had survived and went in the tower and unlocked the Princess, escaping into a mirror. Bel, one of the members of the Trio, fired pieces of mirror into them and made the Princess go without Cure Sword, and both of them were separated on Earth. Cure Sword didn't give up and became an idol so she could find the Princess and the Kingdom could be back as normal. The Trump Republic After Proto-Jikochuu was defeated by Cure Heart, the kingdom was freed from the influence. King Jikochuu created a big hole when going to the human world, so Earth and Trump Kingdom were connected. Afterwards, the citizens trade in the other world. After Selfish King has retired from the throne, Sir Jonathan worked as the first president of the Trump Republic. Residents Trivia *The Trump Kingdom is the first parallel world where the Pretty Cures originally come from. In fact, since Cure Sword is considered as the last Cure of the Trump Kingdom, there had to be other Cures from this world. ** The Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Official Complete Book reveals that Cure Sword was a Pretty Cure for a month and that her seniors died during the battle against Lust and Goma, but they were able to kill the villains too. An interview with the series writer, Yamaguchi Ryota, also reveals that the defeated Pretty Cures should be revived after the defeat of Proto-Jikochuu. *Fitting to the trump theme, the Legendary Pretty Cures are also named after cards like the Doki Doki! Pretty Cures. The three are named after cards from a tarot deck which consists 22 trump cards. Gallery Trumpkingdom.Selfish.png|Trump Kingdom now it is full of Jikochuus. DDPC07.Jikochuu.PNG|Jikochuu Frogs appear in Trump Kingdom, they are also citizens who were turned into Jikochuus. trump kingdom.jpg|Trump Kingdom in episode 1 before it got destroyed. DDPC49.joeai.PNG|Joe with Ai after Trump Kingdom is restored as the Trump Republic. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure